Viaţa furate Stolen lives
by Sanguivore
Summary: Lives stolen throughout time, lost forever, forgotten. Dreams become a nightmare. Lt. Colonel Isyllt Sânge is thrown into a world that will cause hers to almost crumble. She has to rely on something from horror books in order to find her past.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Hellsing, and will be using some things from the actual manga/anime in order to keep characters in check. I do not gain any profit from this story, this is fully for entertainment purposes. This is my second story and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I had writing it. It may contain romance later on in the story, but I really am going to be focusing on the adventure and pain of looking for yourself. Further chapters will probably contain cussing (since it's in the manga/anime), sexual references (it's about vampires!), torture (comes with experiments and blah), and other more mature content, hence I made this mature. Just warning you ahead of time so I don't have to keep referencing it. Thank you for reading, please enjoy, and give me some feedback.  
_

* * *

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Plop_

The sounds echo through the dark halls cascading down the stairs into someones ears.

_Rip._

_Tear._

_Thud._

The sounds get louder as they seem to descend toward the stairs. Something being dragged behind the sound of heavy uneven footfalls.

_Thump._

_Thud._

_Thump._

_Thud._

The stairs creak and groan as they protest from the weight of the pressure forced upon them. Then there was silence followed by heavy breathing and groaning.

_Thwack!_

The walls tremble as something crashes against them with great force.

_Thud._

Heavy uneven footfalls once again fall, this time leading towards a slightly cracked door. The door is forced slowly, creaking as if in warning and protestation, flicking light flashes from the hallway, in it's dying declaration, through the opening. It falls into the room illuminating it for only a few minutes before it's light gleamed no more, enveloping the room once again in darkness's embrace.

_Shuffle._

_Thud._

_Thud._

_Shuffle._

The heavy uneven footfalls return as they seem to search for something. The shuffling finally stops in front of the closet. It was small and slightly cracked. Letting only a slight view to be seen both ways. Someone moves in the closet seeming to move away from the slight opening. Large gloved fingers creep over the closet door and into the opening in order to grasp it.

The door slowly opens and slime drips onto the fingers. The view of an eye and dark clothing come into view as light from the window brings out the outline of the body.

_Thump. Thump. Thump thump thump thump thump..._

The thing leans into the door and smiles, the light shimmers across it bloodied straight blunted teeth. The helmet, on the so called man's head, slides down; causing the light to reflect the silver symbol on it. A large gloved hand reaches out and...


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Hellsing, nor gain profit.  
_

Anything bold are thoughts, italic will be speech, and etc.

* * *

Isyllt shoots up from her bunk with sweat encasing her body. She breathes heavily as her cold body shivers.

_"Colonel? Are you alright?"_

Isyllt looks up and sees her bunk mate, Dr. Lucy Westenra.

_"Yeah, I'm fine Lucy. It's just another nightmare."_

Lucy looks at Isyllt with concern and slowly raises her left eyebrow as she tilts her head slightly.

_"Just another nightmare, huh. I highly doubt that madam and you seem to keep getting these nightmares as you call them. Frankly, I'm getting worried. I think I need to do a standard checkup and maybe an MRI."_

Isyllt scowls at the thought of having to go through another set of "checkups", after all she was fine. So what if she frequently had the boogieman creep into her thoughts at night. Sure she looses a few much needed hours of sleep, but hey, she's been able to deal with this crap since she was little.

**They're just nightmares. Geez, I don't understand as to why _I, _of all the people, need incessant amounts of those annoying "checkups". Lucy needs to chill.**

_"Lucy, really, I'm fine. I've had these night terrors since I was five years old. I'll admit not always the same kind, but they all seem to be similar enough to me. So why don't we relax on the checkups and just let it go. Besides, I'm too tired to go and have a checkup right now. I still have a mission I have to go to at 0500 hours."_

Lucy frowns and sighs as she shakes her head, _"Fine, have it your way...Colonel. Good night."_

_"Night, Doctor."_

Lucy shakes her head once more and lays back down on her bunk. Her eye lids closing before her head hits the pillow. Since Isyllt kept having these terrors of the night attacking her mind, she hadn't been able to really get any sleep. It seems to be happening almost every night since she was placed in this room.

**Isyllt, I hope you stop getting these things...cus I'm seriously thinking of switching rooms with someone else. I'm a doctor and can't be sleep deprived especially since I am the only one on duty right now for surgery purposes.**

With that thought, Lucy was out like a light bulb.

Isyllt laid back down on her back on to the bunk, she slowly places her arms behind her head. She knew that eventually Lucy was probably going to transfer to another room. After all, it wasn't good for a doctor to be sleep-deprived, especially ones working for the military. Sighing, Isyllt stares at the back board of the bunk above her.

**What the hell was that one about. Why is it that every time I dream it always has that stupid helmet with that stupid symbol on it? What are those guys? I mean I can tell that they're or it or him or whatever the fuck that was, was literally slaughtering a family or something. Was I a child this time? God, this doesn't make any sense. Lucy can't find anything wrong with me, but apparently there must be, seeing as I'm slowly driving her insane with my screaming in the night. **

Isyllt sighs and looks at her watch, _"Great, 0405, might as well get up."_

Sighing again, Isyllt gets up and tries as quietly as possible to make her bed. She then walks over to her trunk and grabs her uniform, heading towards the showers afterwords. Promptly, turning on the shower head, Isyllt was assaulted by ice cold water.

_"FUCK!"_

Isyllt jumps out and instantaneously goes towards the door to check on Lucy. Seeing as Lucy was still sleeping, she then moves back to the shower, waiting for the hot water to start up.

**Got to love the military's cheap way of lowering the water bill costs. Cold fucking water defiantly makes you not want to shower often. Geez-lu-wez , you'd think they'd want clean soldiers, but apparently they want to offend the noses off of their enemies instead.**

Hot water slowly blends in with the cold as Isyllt lathers herself up with soap. Since she had gotten into the military, she found she liked the environment. There was order, grumpy old men, crappy food, and lots of things to kill and blow up. What wasn't there to like? Isyllt quickly washes out the soap and shampoo off of her and puts in the conditioner while brushing her teeth.

**Really wish they would change the cook. I don't understand how they can let Sergeant Bradley keep being on the list of who gets to cook this week. Yuck, just thinking about it makes my tongue curl. That man can make water burn.**

She gets out, drying off effortlessly, and puts her uniform on while putting her hair up as well. Making sure in the mirror that everything was straight, she then walks out towards the mess hall.

**0440 hours**

Isyllt walks down the line-up of her team, that she was going to command, while checking on their gear she notices that they were all using P90's, P99's, and some where equipped with CM901's with suppressors instead of the Famas.

**Apparently, this isn't going to be the old run of the mill mission. What is General Gregor not telling me. My team and I have already been briefed, but what I don't understand is why we're helping out the Brits. What is going on that the Brits need our help?**

Major General Gregor walks into the cargo bay.

_"Attention!"_, shouts out Isyllt.

Everyone stands at the ready.

_"At ease, men."_, General Gregor states.

Everyone sits back down as they readjust their weapons.

_"Today, you will be under a new command. The United States has decided to send the best capable units that will most likely be able to handle such a "special" situation as this. I'm not able to inform you on what type of "special" situation that might be, but that I know that you will be able to handle something like this. That is why, you, of all people were chosen. I, of course, have no say as to who would be chosen. You all were chosen by what was in your files and how well you did on the last mission."_

Isyllt glances about as General Gregor pauses as he looks around at the units.

_"Now, some of you will be separated and handed over to British officers, while others will be given to private sects. You will follow your commanding officer who has been assigned to you by them, but I also want you to follow the orders given to you by your squad leader. Any questions?"_

…_silence..._

_"No, sir,"_ states Isyllt.

General Gregor nods his head, _"Alright, dismissed and good luck."_ He salutes everyone and walks away.

Isyllt turns to her unit, _"Alright, you heard the man. Complete suiting up and lock up, we're heading out in 0500."_ With that, Isyllt moves away and grabs her gear. She then moves over to her seat and locks in.

_"Hey, Lieutenant Colonel Sânge?",_ asks a young man looking barely twenty.

Isyllt looks up at the young man,_ "Yes?"._

_"I'm new to this squadron, Major Lyon wanted me to transfer to your squadron and he stated that I was to report to you, Ma'am."_

Isyllt nods her head,_ "That is correct. What's your name?"_

_"Ah, it's Private Harker, Ma'am, Private Jonathan Harker."_

Isyllt raises an eyebrow at him, _"Did your parents like sorrowful books?"_

Harker puzzled by this comment, shrugs his shoulder,_ "I haven't a clue, Ma'am."_

Isyllt shakes her head,_ "Very well, are you done suiting up?"_

_"Yes Ma'am."_

_"Then get in your seat and lock up."_

Harker salutes Isyllt and shuffles past some men, quickly sitting down in an empty seat. Isyllt shakes her head, leans back, and closes her eyes.

**This is going to be a long mission. La sigh. I just had to go and prove myself, nope, couldn't stay back and be lazy. I just had to do all those hard, specialized, classified missions. I really need to stop being so easily enticed to help eliminate enemies. I'm defiantly never going to get any peace when I get to England. I think I'm gonna get some shut eye.**

The engines roar and hum as they lift off into the air. The ever repetitive hum sounding like a lullaby, quietly sneaks into Isyllt's mind, letting her unconsciousness come out to play.


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Hellsing, nor gain profit from this story. I will be using things from the actual manga/anime, but do not own the rights to them._

* * *

It was dark, the trees and grass were wet, and the moon glistened through the thick trees. The sounds of hounds howling in the wind behind her causes her to run faster.

She has to get out or they'll get her. She doesn't want it to hurt anymore. She has to run, run far far far away. They can't get her again.

Shots are fired in the air as one of the hounds yelps as if something attacked it. Men start to yell in fear and rage. Dogs running and barking. The sounds echo through the trees. She doesn't know whats going on, but she has to get away. She has to run or the Doctor will get her again.

A bright light flashes behind her, echoing with a rumbling bang, causing her to stop and look. Fire blazes through the trees, growing in size. Scorching heat rasps through the air, assaulting her. Her eyes widen in fear as the fire burns brighter, getting closer without effort due to it gluttonous rage on the trees around her.

The fire was quickly encasing the area she was in, she has to get away. The scorching heat causes her to sweat profusely as it sauntered towards her. She looks around and sees a path not fully encased by the fire. She runs desperately at the opening, jumping over some burning logs just in time as the trees crash behind her. The fire seemed to roar, as she slips past the smoke and ashes, in utter protest of losing it's prey.

**I have to run! The Doctor will be here soon, but I have to get away. I can't let him get me.**

Running and jumping, she gasps as her little muscles strain and hurt from the exertion. She puts more effort in her running as she sees a small white chapel appear over the hill.

**I can rest there for a little while!**

She smiles as she runs at the chapel. It quickly fades as she gets closer to the building when she hears groans and crunching noises.

**What? What is that noise? Rats?**

She slowly creeps around with her back against the chapel's white wall. Leaning ever so slightly, so as to have her head at the corner so that she can see, she sees police officers eating on children, women, and men. Her eyes widen at the sight.

**NO! Not again! I've got to get away. How did it get this far?**

She turns away and slides down to the ground as tears start to fall from her eyes, she hadn't realized they had already formed at the edge.

_Drip_

_Drip _

_Drip_

They slide down her face, quickly staining her already torn bloody gown. The sounds of bones being crushed and marrow being sucked echoed through her head as it got louder. She pulled her legs up to her chest as she put her hands on her ears, trying to block out the sounds. She shivers in the cold as a quick wave of wind blows through her and her gown. The smell of salt and blood wavers through the air.

Holding herself tightly, she looks around as she keeps her hands on her ears. The area was vast and open, barely any hiding spots from point A to point B. She couldn't see anything that would hide her running or walking away from here. It was a miracle the creatures hadn't noticed her when she ran here to the chapel.

_"No!"_

The girl's head shoots up at the cry. She quickly crawls to the other side of the chapel where the cry had come from. She sees a tall man dressed as a Priest holding a young girl in a police outfit. A man in red appears.

_"Done yet?"_

The priest shocked, turns around to the man in red.

_"Youngsters these days...you disgust me. I can't tell you apart from all the dirty, rotten, punk-ass trash bags on the sidewalks."_

The priest glares at him as he states,_ "You a lost rat or something? What do you want?"_

The man in red smirks as he tilts his head to look at the priest, _"The name is Alucard. I'm part of Hellsing's garbage disposal unit. A specialist in cleaning up subordinate trash like you."_

The priest starts laughing out, _"Hahaha, A specialist? What bloody fucking specialist? Are you trying to be funny? Hahaha...Kill him."_

A group of ghouls come from behind the priest and shoot Alucard, bullets spray into his body. Alucard's body gets shredded by the bullets and blood splatters onto the ground.

The girl gasps as she hides back behind the chapel wall.

**That poor man! Why was he so stupid?**

_"Hahaha, what, was that it?"_

Alucard's body drops to the ground, blood soaking every blade of grass red.

_"Hahaha, ha ha, absolutely pathetic!"_ The priest's hands rise up as in a sign of victory while he keeps laughing.

_"Guns have no affect on me."_

The girl gasps as she hears Alucard's voice. She quickly turns and moves around the chapel to see the scene. Her eyes widen as she sees black shadows coming together to reform the one called Alucard. He stands up, his eyes glowing red, and he smiles, having his long tongue hanging out between his long fangs. His eyes grinned with excitement as he proclaimed, _"Futility!"_

His body reforms completely and he draws from his long red trench coat a long silver pistol. He places it eloquently upon his right arm and starts shooting the entire group in the head. The ghouls fall one by one before the priest can comprehend what had just occurred.

_"Jesus Christ! Why are you doing this? Why hunt your own kind!"_

Alucard smirks, _"If I were to let punks like you run around causing trouble, it'd be bad for me. Besides, I have my own reasons. Now die!"_

Alucard points his gun straight at the priest. The priest quickly grabs the female police girl, placing her in front of him as a body shield.

_"Hold it right there! Don't even move, Alucard! I'm not asking much, just let me leave alive and you can have this girl. She is the only one left alive. Don't you want her alive?"_

_"Girl? Are you a virgin?"_

The priest tightens his grip on the police girl,_ "What, what the fuck are you thinking?"_

Alucard glares as he yells, _"I just asked if you were a virgin! Answer me!"_

The police girl blushes as the priest flusters behind her, _"What!"_

_"Answer the god damn question!"_

_"YES, YES, I AM!"_

_**Bam!**_

The girls chest bleeds as a hole replaces half of her breast. The priest was shocked as his now body shield fell to the ground. Alucard swoops in and with his right hand stabs the priest into his heart, while laughing manically. The priest turns into dust.

The little girl frowns as she crawls back behind the chapel.

**Should I make myself known to them or will they hurt me too? If I go with them, will I be safe? What should I do? **

_"Why don't you try and see, meine Liebchen!"_

The girl gasps as she turns and sees the Doctor. She quickly tries to move away from him, but he grabs her. The Doctor smiles menacingly, _"Where do think you're going? Hmmm? I thought you would of gotten a little further than this. You disappoint me, Mina."_

The Doctors hands go up to her neck as she tries to struggle against him, _"No, stop, please!"_ He smirks as his hands tighten around her neck causing her body to slightly convulse due to the lack of oxygen going in. _"It's time to stop your little broadcasting...it isn't time yet, no, not yet, but soon. Soon meine Liebchen's! Hahaha!"_

Mina's eyes glaze over as darkness blankets her sight...

* * *

meine liebchen means my darling...my love...and so on.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own Hellsing, nor do I gain a profit from this. Beware, there is cussing.  
_

* * *

_"COLONEL! COLONEL! WAKE UP COLONEL!"_

Isyllt gasps as her eyes open, blinding light burns her iris's, causing her to raise her hands to block the light.

_"COLONEL, WE'RE HIT AND WE GOT TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, NOW!"_

Isyllt looks around as she sees the aircraft burning and the rest of the crew already parachuting out.

_"What the hell happened, solider?"_

_"Ma'am, we were on route, but then an unidentified aircraft came out of no where, quickly started to shoot at us, and we were hit."_

_"What's our location!"_

_"Um, Ma'am, I believe we're 30 miles from England, just below us is the Atlantic Ocean. We've already sent out an emergency signal to the Brit's. We should be picked up within an hour or so."_

_"What! We can't afford that! Our men will freeze in that water. Hell, I'll be a fucking popsicle that'll have to be chiseled out."_

_"Yes, Ma'am, but if we stick together and conserve our heat by making our bodies use as much movement as possible, but keeping our bodies together for heat, we might be able to make it."_

_"FUCK! Alright, let's go. We need to make sure that we far enough away from the crash site. I refuse to lose any of my men, is that understood!"_

_"YES, MA'AM!"_

Isyllt and the rest of the team jump out of the crashing aircraft and plunge into the ice cold ocean. Remembering what was taught in training, she forces herself to retain the breathe within her and keep herself from freaking out from the contact with ice cold water. She quickly emerges from the water and blows out the air in her lungs. Inhaling slowly as she surveys her surroundings. Squads Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and Delta were all together with a life jacket holding them up.

Isyllt recognizes her squad and swims towards them, _"Alright, head towards the rest of the squads and stay together. You need to stay warm. If you start to loose feeling in your body, quickly warn us so that we can focus on keeping you conscious. I refuse to lose any of you. Now, MOVE OUT!"_

_"YES, MA'AM!"_

They all swim to the group, quickly placing their bodies together. Some men were trying to keep a space between each other.

_"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! DO YOU WANT TO LOSE A FUCKING LEG OR SOMETHING? GET IT TOGETHER, YOU DUMBASS MOTHERFUCKERS! IN THIS OCEAN, YOU WILL DIE FROM THIS TYPE OF TEMPERATURE. WE HAVE TO WAIT ONE WHOLE FUCKING HOUR BEFORE WE WILL BE PICKED UP, WHICH MEANS THAT WE MUST ALL PLASTER OURSELVES ONTO ONE ANOTHER. IT'S NOT FUCKING GAY FOR YOU TO DO THAT WHEN YOU'RE TRYING TO FUCKING SURVIVE. NOW DO IT! OR I HOLD YOU IN FOR INSUBORDINATION!"_ Isyllt yells out as she swims closer to the squads.

_"YES, MA'AM!"_

_**1 hour later...**_

_"THIS IS THE BRITISH LIFE GUARD, WE COMING IN! PLEASE STAY CALM AND TOGETHER AS WE PICK YOU UP!"_

Slowly the Brit's get each of the soldiers on board and head towards the port. The medical team was already on board with blankets and supplies. Each person was quickly checked for hypothermia and possible frostbite. Once at the port, they were driven to the hospital for check-ups and to give a report on what had happened. Team Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie were assigned to the British police. Team Delta and Zulu were assigned to the Hellsing Organization.

The British police came and picked up the first set and Team Delta and Zulu waited.

_"So...Lt. Colonel Sânge, when do you think we're going to get picked up?"_

Isyllt looks at Lt. Colonel Robbins,_ "I have no idea Lt. Colonel Robbins, but I hope it's soon. I'm fucking tired and would like to crash on something soft."_

The men chuckle behind her and Isyllt rolls her eyes,_ "Alright you horny pervs, laugh it up."_

_"Sorry, Ma'am, but it just sounds funny coming from you."_

Isyllt smirks and just shakes her head. At that exact moment a large black metal alloyed cased van pulls up. The back doors open and an old butler looking type of man comes out. He slowly walks up to Team Delta and Zulu.

_"Hello, I'm Walter C. Dolneas, the butler of the Hellsing Mansion. If you will proceed into the van, you will be transported to the mansion."_ He bows and swipes his arm slowly towards the opened door.

The squads look at Isyllt and Robbins, who look at each other and nod. Isyllt and Robbin turn to their squads, _"ALRIGHT MEN, TIME TO HEAD OUT. GRAB YOUR STUFF AND GET INTO THE VAN."_

The squads salute, _"YES, SIR/MA'AM!"_

The squads grab their gear and load into the van. Robbins gets in as Isyllt walks behind him, looking at Walter curiously. Walter smiles, _"Lt. Colonel Sânge, Sir Hellsing will wish to speak to you when you arrive. If you will wait in the lounge, while I show your men where to bunk, I'll show you the way."_

Isyllt narrows her eyes at him, _"Understood, sir."_ Walter smiles and bows as he walks away to the passenger side of the van and gets in. Isyllt frowns and gets into the van.

_"Hey, Colonel? Why do you thing the boss wants to talk to you and not also Lt. Colonel Robbins?"_

Isyllt looks at Harker, who had sat down next to her. _"I have no idea Harker, but I don't like this...not a bit."_

The van drives off and Isyllt closes her eyes...


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Hellsing, nor gain a profit from this. This chapter has some visual wording.  
_

* * *

_"...awk...gag...splatter"_

Mina, holds her stomach as more puke comes out of her.

_"BLLLLLAAALAGGGGHHHH"_

The doctor had choked her too hard this time and everything was coming out. She knew she shouldn't of eaten before she had tried to escape, but she hadn't known when she might have had her next meal. Her stomach was twisting and burning, profusely complaining, while expunging her contents onto the floor.

Soft footfalls head her way as the last bit of food, she probably had in her stomach, disappeared unto the floor.

_"Hey, did you hear that the Major and the Doctor decided to send those two idiots with a bunch of the level 1 ghouls to the manor?"_

_"Na, I've been to busy putting experiment 2 back together after that explosion. Major wanted him to be ready for the next test. These freaks defiantly come in handy."_

_"Please, they are just trash...useful trash for right now, but trash all the same."_

* * *

_"COLONEL SÂNGE! WAKE UP!"_

Isyllt shoots up, completely startled. Everyone laughs as they see her expression of shock, her small almond shaped eyes had widen extremely with her silver grey-blue eyes almost popping out.

_"Glad you could return to us Colonel. Thought we lost you there."_, Lt. Colonel Robbins states as he was smirking.

Isyllt sits up and glares at everyone that was laughing. _"I told you I was tired, you little shit-heads."_

Everyone keeps laughing as some start to get out of the van. Isyllt gets up and straightens her uniform.

**Great, Isyllt, just great. Now everyone things you're an idiot. Hopefully, I don't look like I was sleeping...don't need some asshole of a boss telling me to get my act straightened up. **

Isyllt walks out of the van and gapes at the mansion. The grounds itself was amazing in itself. There was so much grass and gate that one could actually get lost. The mansion was huge, the walls were so tall it blocked out most of the sun that was shining at the time. Different buildings could be seen in the area. A shooting range and an outside training area as well. It looked more like a military facility with rich people living on the land.

**What kind of organization is this Hellsing person commanding?**

Walter looks at Isyllt and smirks at her awestrucked face,_ "Lt. Colonel Sânge, the lounge is through there, please make yourself comfortable. I'll be with you shortly."_

Isyllt shuts her jaw with a click as she clears her throat, which was slowly being covered by a plum color, _"Ahem, yes, thank you Mr. Dolneas."_

_"Please, call me Walter, Ma'am."_

Isyllt nods her head and walks to the front door, slowly opening it, and walks in. The hall itself was enormous, marble and expensive pictures decorated the hall. She looks to her right and notices the door open. She heads to the door, sees a blue couch and some refreshments laid out on the coffee table.

**Well, guess this is the lounge.**

She heads to the couch and sits down. The smell from the hand sandwiches made her tummy growl. Isyllt scowls at her stomach and sighs.

**Well, they are for me...I'll just eat one. It's probably tuna.**

She leans over and grabs the top piece, slowly bringing it to her mouth. The taste of mayo, peas, and fish encase her mouth.

**Yup, knew it. _TUNA_**.** I like tuna sandwiches, but not when my stomachs like this. I'm defiantly going cramp now.**

She quickly finishes her piece and looks around. A picture of a young girl catches her eye. Isyllt gets up, heading to the picture, and picks it up. The image held a young girl with glasses, long silver-white hair, and blue-grey eyes. Behind the girl was an old man with brown hair. His arm was on the girls shoulder.

Isyllt puts it down and notices a picture behind the one she had found. Picking it up, the light glimmers on it and blinds her for a second. She looks down at it, seeing a young woman with dark brown hair, almost looking black, with tan skin.

_"That would be Sir Hellsing's mother."_

Isyllt startled, almost drops the picture.

_"Ah, I see."_

She puts the picture down and turns to Walter.

_"I guess it's time to meet this Sir Hellsing?"_

Walter smiles and waves his hand behind him to the door, _"This way, please."_

Isyllt straightens her back and walks to the door, when a chuckle echos through the room. Isyllt quickly stops and looks around. Seeing nothing, she looks at Walter, who continues to smile as if he hadn't hear anything. She narrows her eyes at him and looks at the room once more. She then turns and walks out.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own nor make a profit off of this story or Hellsing in itself. Sorry if the chapters seem short. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

Walter leads her through the hallway and up the stairs to the third floor. He turns left, then right, then right, then left, and then right, only to stop in front of a mahogany door. Knocking twice, before a voice replies, _"Enter."_

Walter opens the door and walks in with Isyllt following behind him.

_"I present Lt. Colonel Isyllt Dragutâ Fiica de Sânge."_

Isyllt looks at Walter with a raised eyebrow. Walter then turns to Isyllt and moves his hand towards the desk, _"Lt. Colonel, may I present Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing."_

**What the? A woman?**

Isyllt narrows her eyes slightly at the platinum blonde haired female behind the desk in front of her, smoking a skinny cigar.

Integra folds her hands together, placing them in front of her on to the desk, which held several opened files underneath, and rested her chin on them.

Looking bored Integra states, _"You may sit, Colonel."_

Isyllt notices a chair close to the desk and proceeds towards it. It was an Old English styled chair with lion carvings. The chair seemed old and imprinted, due to the green leather seat being cracked. She quickly sat down, placing her back completely against the chair.

_"You wished to speak to me Ma'am."_

**Crap...was I suppose to say sir? She's a female...so it should be Ma'am, but she has a title...aw shit...**

Integra raises her eyebrow, _"You may call me Sir, Ma'am, Lady/Lord Hellsing, or Sir Integra."_

**Is she a dike? She looks kinda manly...maybe she wants to be a man? Seriously, what's with the cigar?**

_"Understood, Sir Integra."_

Integra nods her head and leans back into her own leather cased chair. She looks at Isyllt, noticing her uniform slightly crinkled, her face pale, and almond shaped eyes that were sliver grey-blue.

**I didn't figure that she would seem so frail and tiny. Hmm...her files show that she is highly capable of dealing with several different situations. **

Integra leans forward and stares at Isyllt, which was making Isyllt very uncomfortable.

**Is she going to jump me? Why is she being so quiet? This is getting very strange and creepy.**

Isyllt shifts around in her chair. She looks at Integra, who was staring at her very intently.

_"Would you like some tea, Colonel?"_, Integra inquires.

Isyllt's eyes widen at the request, _"Ah, sure."_

**Wow, that was so intelligent like. Great way to make an impression on Miss Creepy, who by the way happens to be my new employer, yay...**

Walter quickly pulls out a tray, that seemed to have come out of no where. _"We have an excellent selection, Colonel. I've taken the liberty of finding what types you generally like, when you do drink tea instead of coffee. Now, we have green tea and jasmine mix, lemon zinger, peppermint medley, and hibiscus with rose tea. What would you like, Colonel?"_

**Um...creepy, yup defiantly creepy. Okay, he took the liberty of finding out what type of tea I like? Who does that?**

_"Um, Peppermint Medley should be fine, thank you."_

Walter nods his head and turns around.

**Clink. Clack. Whoosh.**

Walter turns back around and hands Isyllt a steaming tea cup.

_"Thank you, Walter."_

Walter nods his head and moves back towards the wall, seeming almost to fade into it. Isyllt looks down at her tea and then back up at Integra. She then brings her teacup up to take a sip.

_"I've asked you to meet with me today because I wanted to know if you were a virgin, Colonel."_

Isyllt spews her tea across the table, basically almost hitting Integra in the face with hot tea. Isyllt turns red in the face as what just happened comes to realization.

**Shit! **

_"I'm so very sorry about that. You caught me completely unaware, Sir Integra. Um...I believe you asked if I was a virgin?"_

Integra looks down at her now sprinkled tea marked files. Frowning at the mess, _"Yes, are you?"_

_"No. May I ask why?"_

Integra leans back, while looking at Isyllt, _"You'll find out soon enough. Team Zulu is your squad, correct?"_

_"Yes, Sir Integra."_

Integra nods her head, _"Your team will go out with Major Madison as back up. You, Americans, are only here because Her Majesty has requested that it be so. Walter will tell you the details. You are dismissed, Colonel."_

Isyllt frowns as she gets up, setting the tea down onto the desk in front of her.

_"Sir."_

Isyllt turns around and walks out of the room into the hallway. Walter turns to Integra, _"Well, that went well."_

_"Walter, do you believe we will have trouble with her? I didn't think the Americans would send over a female."_

_"As far as I've found out about her, she seems quite capable in handling herself. I believe she'll take the information well enough, Sir Integra."_

_"Hmm, we'll have to see. Have Alucard stay away from her and her team. I don't want anything unsavory happening with the Americans. Where have you placed her?"_

_"I've set up a nice room in the old training house. Her effects have arrived before her and her team had, so I was able to set her room up. I do hope she likes the arrangement. I assumed you'd wish for her to be separated from the men."_

Integra nods her head and puts out her cigar.

_"How is the search for Millennium going? Anything new yet?"_

_"I'm afraid not, but I have found some information that is in both German and Romanian. I'm working on it as we speak."_

_"Very well, show our new Colonel where she'll be sleeping."_

_"Right away, Sir Integra."_

* * *

___Isyllt_ is welsh, it derives from Isolde (beauty to behold and blah)

___Dragutâ Fiica de Sânge_ is romanian the rough translation is pretty daughter of the blood___  
_

Her name is weird, however, her name has meaning that ties into the story and who she is.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Hellsing, Dracula, or gain profit from this story._

* * *

Walter bows to Integra and leaves the room. Isyllt was still waiting in the hallway as Walter came out.

_"I'll show you to your room now, Colonel. If you'll follow me, please."_

They quickly descended a set of stairs, that were hidden somewhat next to Sir Integra's door, to the first floor. Walking down the hallway and through a door to the outside.

_"Sir Integra stated that you would inform me about the details on the mission with Major Madison?"_

Walter looks over at Isyllt as they walk across the lawn, _"Yes, she did. Your team will be used as back up for Major Madison. The mission is a basic sweep and clean. There have been a number of attacks in the area and we believe we might have found the house that these things are stationing at."_

_"Number of attacks? These things? What are we exactly talking about? You make them sound as if they aren't human."_

Walter stops in front of an old building, slowly unlocking the door, and then opening it. He turns to Isyllt and waves his hand for her to proceed before him. Isyllt looks at him and walks inside. The room was small and quaint. The walls looked freshly wallpapered. There was a simple single bed, two dressers, a closet, a desk with a laptop on it, and a bathroom.

_"Do you believe in vampires, Colonel?"_

Isyllt turns and looks at Walter as she raises one of her eyebrows at him, questionably.

_"Um, that would be a no. What kind of question is that?"_

_"It's a simple question really, but I think you might want to change your opinion sooner than later. What you will be going up against is something you've probably only read in books, but they are real."_

_"Wait, so you're telling me that the things that go bump in the night are actually real and something that needs to be feared?"_

_"In a way, Colonel, in a way. They are real, but I don't think you should have to fear them. They can be killed. You can decide not to believe me, but this mission will be an eye opener, so to speak. I thought you, at least, should be prepared. Your men will be relying on you to stay calm."_

Walter looks around and then back at Isyllt, who's face was in utter disbelief.

_"Now is there anything you might need for your room, Colonel? I've tried to make sure that everything that was necessary was available to you."_

Isyllt shakes her head, as if to clear it up, and looks around again at her room. It would work for her, it's not like she would be staying forever. She's use to having very little around her. Looking over at Walter, _"This will do, Walter. Thank you. I don't fully believe what you were talking about, but I do know something strange is going on about this place. Call it a gut filling. If these creatures do exist, as you have evidently stated, then I'll need to wrap my mind around it. Being incapable of handling a situation will get my men killed, that will not happen while I still breathe. I know that men will die, which I can handle, but it won't be because I was incapable of handling a situation."_

_"Of course, which is why you were picked. The Major will be telling you where he will want you, however, it'll be up to you to keep up your end and keeping your men alive. Good luck, Colonel."_

With that Walter turns towards the door and leaves. Isyllt sighs as she walks by the bed, slowly sitting down unto it, which causes the bed to creak.

**Vampires? The concept in itself is impossible! The living dead walking on Earth. I, mean, sure I've dreamed and watched about these creatures, but that they may actually exist? Does this mean that all this time I thought those _dreams_ were just nightmares were actually real?**

Isyllt leans forward, arms prostrating on her knees, and lays her head into her opened palms. Weariness washes over her as the thoughts draw her into chaos. The room was too quiet and seemed too small for her. The walls, they were closing in on her. She was exhausted, but she needed to breathe. Isyllt jumps up from her bed and briskly walks, almost sprinting, towards the door. She rips the door open, causing the fading rays of the sun setting to slightly blind her.

**RUN...Need to breathe.**

Her mind was driving her insane with all the noise in her head. She shoots out of the door at full speed. The wind had already picked up quite a bit since she got here. The air assaults her with smells of freshly cut grass, gunpowder, some type of food, and fear. Isyllt picks her pace up, slowly starting to feel her muscles burning and straining, since she hadn't stretched before running. She knew that fear she was smelling was coming from her.

**I'm not afraid. It's just not possible! But...but, what if it is true? If it is, then everything I thought I knew is wrong. What am I suppose to do? How am I suppose to fight something that isn't even suppose to exist? How do I kill something that is so strong, evil, and scary as that?**

Isyllt stops running, gasping heavily as sweat pours down her back and chest. Her hair had already fallen out of it's bun, vibrantly dancing in the cool autumn breeze. The cold wind encases Isyllt, causing her to shiver, making her close her arms around her. She leans her head somewhat back, allowing the air to waif around her head and unto her face as she closes her eyes. There weren't any sounds, except for the whistling of the wind and the blades of grass beneath her feet being caressed also by the air.

**Walter said that they can be killed...which means...even if this is all true, then it's not all a lost cause. I can't allow fear to control me. **

She opens her eyes and looks forward. She had run from her little shed of a place to a cemetery.

**Ha, how ironic. I'm running from my thoughts and fears about the undead and right into a cemetery for the dead. I'd be foolish to say I wasn't afraid to die or face these things, but I think I can do this. No, I know I can. They can die and I'll be the one that guides them to their eternal sleep.**

Isyllt sighs at her thoughts as all of her stress, fears, and weariness flies away with the wind. She starts to slowly saunter through the cemetery, looking at each of the stone heads.

**So those walking slimy weird looking men in my dreams...are those vampires or something else? Will those be the things I'll be seeing? No, they aren't vampires...vampires are suppose to have fangs. Those things had blunted teeth. Hmm...**

Isyllt squints her eyes as she thinks. She pushes a strand of hair that had blown in her face away.

**That man...in red and that so-called priest...weren't they vampires. He did say why hunt your own kind. Hmm. That man in red...what was his name? He struck that priest in the heart. The other things...those walking men...he shot them in the head. So...technically by aiming for the heart or head...the things in the dark die. Interesting...**

The sky was darkening beautifully with clouds gathering above like a blanket for the sky. The wind spirals all around the area with cool autumn air, whispering of tales of old. A few trees could be seen around some mausoleums, leaves browned and golden, slowly falling sparingly from it's boney branches. Grass crunching under her feet as she approaches the Hellsing vault. The place was huge, old, and sad looking.

The tall gray, with blackened acid stains upon it, stone walls towered over Isyllt, seeming almost to engulf her. The wind picks up around her, her hair dances wildly around her face. The door is pushed open somewhat by the wind. Candle light flickers around from behind the door. Isyllt, curious, pushes the door completely open, causing the wind behind her to blow out the lights.

_"You shouldn't disturb the dead."_

Isyllt spins around at the voice, only to find a shadow by the next vault. She narrows her eyes, trying to peer through the darkened veil of the night.

_"Who are you? Why are you hiding?"_

The sound of a man chuckling echos through the air. Isyllt places her back against the stone walls as her muscles tighten slightly, reading herself for a fight.

_"You are a strange girl. I guess American girls are different. What caused you to run all the way here? You seemed as if the hounds of hell were behind you."_

Isyllt sneers, _"I don't see how that's any of your fucking business, especially when I don't know to whom I'm speaking to. Why don't you come out of the shadows and face me like a man? Or are you a man? Your voice is low, but voices can be deceiving."_

_"Haha, so you've been deceived by voices, hmm? Maybe, you shouldn't listen to them."_

The wind stills for a moment, as if in anticipation of the strangers appearance. The shadows recede as black turns to red. Isyllt gasps as the man, no the creature she had seen in her dreams appears before her. The vampire Alucard.

Alucard was wearing his full length red trench coat, with his normal charcoal suit, leather riding boots, his red knotted cravat, white gloves, red fedora hat, and his orange glasses. He looks at Isyllt and smiles slightly at her, not showing any fangs. Isyllt's heart beats faster as her mind remembers her dream...

_"Guns have no affect on me."_

The girl gasps as she hears Alucard's voice. She quickly turns and moves around the chapel to see the scene. Her eyes widen as she sees black shadows coming together to reform the one called Alucard. He stands up, his eyes glowing red, and he smiles, having his long tongue hanging out between his long fangs. His eyes grinned with excitement as he proclaimed, _"Futility!"_

_"YOU! I know you!"_

Isyllt plasters herself against the stone, her mind wheeling as fear slowly creeps into her mind. Alucard raises an eyebrow as her fear slips into his nostrils, quickening his interest in her. Her eyes widen and her heart pounds faster, louder as Alucard slowly approaches.

_"You know me? How exactly do you know me? Hmm? I don't remember ever meeting you. You reek of fear and I haven't even done anything to you,...yet."_

He stops in front of Isyllt, towering over as he peers down at her. Isyllt's heart felt like it was being squashed by an invisible hand.

**I have to get away from him. Can't let him get me. What kills vampires again?**

Isyllt surveys her surroundings without looking away from Alucard's gaze. Alucard smirks as his glasses slide down a bit on his nose, allowing his blood red eyes to be revealed to her. Out of the corner of Isyllt's eyes, she notices a broken wood cross that had been badly damaged by a storm or something.

She drops to the ground, quickly gets into a ball like position, and barrels to the right, where the broken wooden cross laid. Alucard smiles as he watches her move away from him. Isyllt gets up and grasps the broken cross tightly in her hands. Standing straight, she looks at Alucard, _"So what if I smell of fear? Shouldn't I be, Alucard?"_

Alucard narrows his eyes at her, _"How do you know my name, girl?"_

Isyllt smirks at him, _"I know a few things when it's concerning you, Vampire!"_

Alucard studies Isyllt for a second before disappearing. Isyllt, shocked, quickly recovers and surveys the area while at the ready. The wind was picking up, as if to hide the vampires tracks. Leaves crackling in the wind behind her as she shifts around. The air felt like an electric current was sparking around her. Her heart quickens with excitement and adrenaline. Isyllt smirks again as she closes her eyes, _"Don't you want to play, Alucard? Are you afraid a little human girl is going to wipe the floor with your ass?"_

Alucard's chuckling echoes through the air, causing Isyllt to turn around. She opens her eyes, but he isn't there.

**Where is he? Why am I even fighting him? He hasn't tried to hurt me, but then again I really don't know anything about him. What is he trying to do? Think...think Isyllt...What would you do? **

Breathing slowly, Isyllt's heart slows down, but not the adrenaline in her system. The wind rustles around her, blanketing her in its cool embrace as a gloved hand out of nowhere grabs her from behind. Isyllt tries to grapple his arm, but his strength was too much. Alucard's body comes out of nowhere and appears behind her. His hand moves up to her neck as Isyllt tries to smash his face in with her broken cross.

_"What's this? I thought my little human girl is going wipe me on the floor? Hmmm...Come on, fight! Aren't you suppose to be good at getting out of situations like these? After all, this is why you're here...for my master."_

Isyllt stops struggling and looks up at him. _"Master? You're a chained dog?"_

Alucard looks down into her condescending silver grey-blue eyes, _"And you're nothing but dog food."_

Isyllt glares at him, as he glares at her. She opens her mouth to say something.

_"AH, NO, STOP! PLEASE DON'T!"_

Isyllt quickly puts her hands to her head as her vision blurs and the screams echo in her head. Alucard, who was about to devour her, stops and looks at the girl.

_"Is something wrong, girl?"_

Isyllt glares up at him, _"I...I don't know. I don't understand? What the hell, GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"_

Alucard raises his eyebrow at her as she screams out a blood curling scream. Isyllt screams at the top of her lungs and collapses in Alucard's arms, completely unconscious.

* * *

Thank you, please review.


End file.
